


Count On Me (like one, two, three)

by asexualjuliet



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e04 The Truth Hurts, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned panic attack, Victor talks to Felix instead of Mia after he finds out about the affair, canon divergence: i wrote this before finding out about Felix’s living situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Felix opens the door to see Victor, who’s changed out of his basketball uniform into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. The usual glimmer in his eye is gone, and Felix can tell he’s been crying.“Hey, dude,” he starts, unsure of what to say. “You… okay?”Victor shrugs. “It’s been a long night.”Or, instead of going to talk to Mia after he finds out about the affair, Victor goes over to Felix’s.
Relationships: Victor Salazar & Felix Weston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Count On Me (like one, two, three)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only just finished episode four of Love Victor, but i’m a big fan of Felix and I was really hoping Victor would go talk to him after his parents told him about the affair.  
> But if the canon doesn’t give you what you want, you can always twist it into something you like!
> 
> Also Felix has anxiety ok
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from “Count On Me” by Bruno Mars
> 
> Edit 7/2/20: Obviously I wrote this before I had any knowledge of Felix’s living situation. My bad.  
> I might do a rewrite later? Idk.

Felix has only been home for around five minutes when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Coming!” he shouts, putting down his comic book and heading for the door. 

He opens it to see Victor, who’s changed out of his basketball uniform into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. The usual glimmer in his eye is gone, and Felix can tell he’s been crying. 

“Hey, dude,” he starts, unsure of what to say. “You… okay?”

Victor shrugs. “It’s been a long night.”

Felix nods, wordlessly letting Victor into his apartment and leading him to his bedroom, where he sits down on his bottom bunk and gestures for Victor to take the beanbag chair. 

“Beanbag chair’s reserved for people who are currently going through shit,” Felix says, “and it’s pretty clear right now that that’s you.”

Victor sits. There’s a silence. 

“If you want to talk about it, you can,” Felix says. “Or you can not. Not works, too.”

Victor sighs. “My mom had an affair,” he says, and the words are rough coming off his tongue. 

“Holy shit,” says Felix, at a loss for better words. 

Victor exhales sharply, almost a laugh, but nothing about the situation is funny. “Yeah,” he says. “Holy shit.”

“It was back in Texas,” he says after a short silence. “With my dad’s boss.”

“That sucks,” says Felix, well aware that the words are empty and meaningless. 

“My dad found out and they moved us here. They didn’t even fucking tell us until I lost my shit at the game.”

Felix nods. “You looked pretty freaked out there, man.”

“Yeah,” says Victor. “It was… weird. I couldn’t breathe right and I kept on  _ seeing  _ him—seeing him with my mom. Thought I was losing my mind.”

“Pretty shit timing for a panic attack,” says Felix, who’s kind of a master at the whole  _ weird, can’t breathe right, losing my mind  _ thing by now. 

Victor looks at him strangely. “I don’t get those,” he says. Felix raises an eyebrow. 

“Bullshit.”

“Wh—”

“That whole  _ can’t breathe, heart is pounding so fucking loud you can hear it, feel like you’re gonna be sick, losing your goddamn mind _ thing? That’s a panic attack.”

“Are—are you sure?” Victor asks. 

“You’re talking to the fucking poster child for losing his shit for no goddamn reason. Yeah, I’m sure,” Felix says, almost amusedly. 

“Damn,” says Victor. 

“Damn indeed,” Felix replies. And then—

“I’m sorry about your mom. The whole—affair thing. It sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“But like, I’m here if you need to talk,” he says. 

“I know,” says Victor.

And Felix gets the sense that he really, really does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
